


L (Lewis o love?).

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Siamo incomprensibili. [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sequel di "non toccarmi!" spero che vi piacerà.





	L (Lewis o love?).

Dopo quella sera, ormai di mesi prima, doveva ammettere che le cose si erano aggiustate più in fretta di quanto non credesse, non perché aveva trovato un qualche accordo con Lewis, ma perché era avvenuto ancora e ancora e ancora, insomma, così quasi per ogni maledetta gara tanto che alla fine persino Lewis aveva detto che sembrava doverlo legare quasi solo per coscienza e non per un vero motivo di opposizione. Stizzito sbatte il portatile chiudendolo e massaggiandosi le tempie, nonostante tutto qualcosa lo turbava e gli procurava anche una certa rabbia ed era che, improvvisamente, non si era più presentato. 'Bhe non me ne può fregare di meno, alla fine quel tipo non è altro che il male supremo. Meglio per me, infondo posso stare tranquillo anche qui.' Non poteva smettere di pensare che la sua rabbia era dovuta al fatto di temere che Lewis potesse ripresentarsi ma, dannazione, se anche fosse lui era un uomo e poteva sempre fermarlo e se non ci era riuscito era stato per tutte le volte che quel maledetto aveva usato un trucchetto. Sente bussare alla porta e improvvisamente il suo cuore stava accelerando. Non poteva essere lui, non aveva motivo, ma infondo quando lo aveva mai avuto? Sente il sudore scorrere lungo la schiena e anche le mani erano un mare. 

"Nico, ma ci sei?"

Un sospiro di sollievo lo lascia ma sente anche quella che era un po' di delusione? Non ci pensa molto e apre la porta vedendo quasi seccato l'uomo che aveva bussato.

"Che c'è?"

"Scusa non volevo disturbarti, ti ho portato il programma della giornata di domani."

Si sentiva in colpa per come si era comportato "no scusami, non volevo amico" prende i fogli e sorride annuendo. "Per me va bene, grazie comunque per avermelo portato." Lo saluta vedendolo andare via e si avvia verso il divanetto, ormai tutto il tempo finiva per essere ossessionato da "Lewis Hamilton?" Adesso capiva come mai quel maledetto era scappato immediatamente. Tutti sapevano che fra loro non c'era nulla di buono ormai da anni e cosa pretendevano? Che lui andasse ed intervistasse proprio lui? "Maledizione" butta i foglie sotto il tavolino e va a mettersi a letto, non voleva saperne nulla, più non voleva più lui era pressante nella sua maledetta mente.

Il mattino dopo si era svegliato con occhiaie pazzesche, tutto perché aveva sognato per tutto il tempo il suo ex compagno. Si stava sistemando nervosamente, perché lui doveva così tanto farsi toccare da persone che nemmeno lontanamente consideravano lui? La gara non ebbe nessuna sorpresa e, come già si aspettava, Lewis aveva ottenuto il primo posto. Per quanto gli riguarda andavano fin troppo bene le interviste che aveva rilasciato sul podio e ai giornalisti poi, ma era evidente che volessero una specie di scoop fatta solo sulla loro maledetta ex amicizia. Si avvia per i corridoi dove sa di trovare la stanza usata da Lewis per rilassarsi ma prima di spalancarla sente degli strani rumori e, aprendo, appena lo vede. Lewis stava parlando con il compagno Bottas e improvvisamente le loro lingue iniziano un duello tutto loro. Non poteva crederci, quel maledetto bastardo era passato al nuovo compagno? Improvvisamente lo vede chiaramente, Lewis ha gli occhi, o meglio uno, puntato su di lui e un ghigno sulle labbra mentre fa stendere Valtteri costringendolo in un bacio mozzafiato che però includeva sempre il guardare lui. Lo vedeva passare le mani sul suo corpo per liberarlo dalla tuta e rivolgergli lo sguardo solo quando lo sente parlare.

"Lewis, oggi sembri decisamente più passionale del solito." Passa le mani fra i suoi capelli mentre lo vede ridere e riprendere fiato.

"Bhe sai, sono particolarmente ispirato."

'Ma come si permette?' Lo aveva visto e non faceva altro che toccare il suo compagno pensando a lui? Questo era davvero troppo. Da un colpo contro lo stipite della porta sparendo immediatamente dopo, sente solo la risata di Lewis mentre Valtteri si chiedeva chi fosse. Sente appena la voce di Lewis dire che probabilmente qualcuno aveva urtato la porta prima di girare l'angolo e non sentire nulla più.

"Che stronzo maledetto." Stava piegando i suoi vestiti velocemente, voleva solo andarsene presto da li e non gli importava nemmeno che non aveva fatto quello che gli avevano chiesto visto che, alla fine, per quanto gli importava potevano anche chiedere ad altri. Aveva lasciato la porta aperta e vede Toto entrare e dire che avrebbe voluto salutare e che mancava molto al team e altre menate simili. Insomma, tutto quello che si dice ad un ex pilota che lavora, in parte, ancora per te.

"Bhe mi fa piacere e mi dispiace non essere passato, lo so che avevo assicurato che lo avrei fatto." Sente le mani di Toto scivolare verso il suo bacino e lo allontana di colpo voltandosi con il respiro accelerato. "Che cosa stai facendo?"

"Bhe, non avremo molto modo di vederci, non in questo modo, quindi avevo pensato di realizzare una mia piccola fantasia."

"Amico ahah no, hai pensato decisamente male."

"Lewis si frequenta da mesi con Valtteri, lo sai? Non serve aspettarlo."

"Ma chi ti dice che lo sto aspettando? Non so che idee ti abbia messo in testa ma..." Lo vede avvicinarsi per baciarlo e dopo aver cercato di respingerlo lo strattona baciandolo lui stesso e finendo sul letto con lui senza nemmeno chiudere la porta.

"Bhe Nico, allora immagino che ci vedremo in giro."

Lo vede sistemarsi e si alza appena a sedere. "No, non succederà ancora questo." Lo vede ridere e poi andare fuori dalla porta salutando qualcuno che entra poi stupito, era l'ultima persona che adesso avrebbe voluto vedere. 

"Oh bravo Nico, bravo davvero." Ride e applaude fermandosi ai piedi del letto. "Dio se sei peccaminoso ahah, è così che hai vinto nel 2016?" Lo guarda senza riuscire a negare che quel corpo lo attraeva e adesso ancora di più. "Ti piace il suo odore addosso? Credevo che non erano le tue tendenze." Cerca di strattonare le lenzuola ma Nico le afferra appena in tempo.

'No mi piacerebbe solo tu fossi fuori da questa stanza.' "Non so che cosa ti passi per la testa ma quello che è accaduto non si ripeterà. Se ti ho battuto è stato solo perché avevo più talento di te non per una tua stupida scusa del momento."

"Sai, non mi dovresti provocare, non ora almeno." Prende il cellulare facendo una foto. "Questa potrà servirmi con Bottas." Poggia il cellulare sul comodino e si sfila la maglietta mostrando i suoi muscoli perfetti e passa immediatamente ai pantaloni allentando la cintura e sbottonandoli liberandosene subito.

"Che cosa vuoi fare Lewis?" Si scosta appena sul letto ma sente le coperte alzarsi e Lewis fiondarsi su di lui. "No, fermati immediatamente." Lo sospinge con le braccia e nota la porta chiusa ma non capisce quando lo abbia fatto. "Lewis, dannazione no." non riusciva a liberarsene sentendo la sua bocca passare lungo il collo mentre la mano andava ad accarezzare il suo sesso.

"Figurati se mi faccio scappare la possibilità di averti in questo stato, e poi onestamente il seme del nostro caro Toto sicuramente ti avrà lubrificato per bene." Sogghigna alla sua faccia sconvolta "Nico... vuoi che non lo sappia quanto ti manca?" Lo trattiene con le braccia facendolo girare sul fianco e stringere con la schiena al proprio torace mentre si dimena cercando di tenerlo bloccato mentre lo penetra con un gemito soddisfatto passando le labbra dietro il suo collo. "Dio se mi piace l'odore di sesso su di te." Lo sente protestare ma non accenna a smettere "sembri così bello e posato, così fedele, ma ti sei lasciato andare solo per quello che hai visto vero?"

"Lewis" sibila e lo colpisce con un calcio all'indietro sentendo poi un dolore lancinante al braccio. "MI FAI MALE."

"Allora sta buono" sussurra eccitato da quello che vedeva ma Nico era suo e, poco ma sicuro, nessuno lo avrebbe più toccato da quel punto di vista. "Questo culo e tutto quello che c'è intorno appartiene a me." Lo fa voltare sentendolo gemere e lo bacia con desiderio. "Dio, non è alla tua altezza, da quella porta, mentre ci guardavi, mi eccitavi da morire Nico."

"Lewis, non mi importa delle tue maledette perversioni."

"No Nico, se io fossi così perverso sta pur certo che Valtteri starebbe qui, fra le tue cosce, cosa che, come vedi, non permetto."

"Non me ne importa." Sentiva dolore al braccio e non ce la faceva più "si vede che sei egoista." Sibila ma se ne pente sentendo quella risata.

"Ma quanti ne vuoi Nico?" Lo spinge a pancia in giù mentre si muove con forza venendo in lui unendo lo sperma di Toto e il suo. Blocca i polsi di Nico e si appoggia riprendendo fiato sentendolo insoddisfatto. "Chiedimelo" adorava vedere le lacrime in quegli occhi.

"So farlo anche da solo, non ho bisogno di te, lasciami ho detto!"

"Non lo farò mai, lo sappiamo entrambi." Lo volta e si muove appena contro il suo sesso vedendolo contorcersi.

"Va bene cazzo, fallo."

"Questo è un ordine non una supplica?"

"LEWIS."

"Non è una supplica" sogghigna e lo tiene fermo.

"Ti prego" volta lo sguardo sentendosi così maledettamente in imbarazzo mentre Lewis si chinava e prendeva il suo sesso in bocca e lo faceva venire nella sua bocca. Avrebbe tanto voluto portare le mani nei suoi capelli ma era ancora tenuto fermo da Lui. Non sapeva se fosse perché si sentiva terribilmente sensibile o se perché era Lewis ma il suo orgasmo non era mai stato così forte.

"Wow, hai un buon sapore lo sai?" Lo guarda sentendo uno schiaffo sul volto e lo riafferra per i polsi respirando a poco dalle sue labbra. "Come ti permetti Nico?"

"Non voglio che mi tocchi dopo che hai toccato lui, e levati, mi stai stancando adesso."

"Che c'è non ti va bene? Che io abbia lui, adesso, nella mia vita?"

"Vaffanculo, tu e quell'idiota che ti sottost-" sente un colpo al volto e non sapeva perchè ma sentiva quasi le lacrime agli occhi. Come erano arrivati a quello?

"Non voglio più colpirti, quindi non costringermi." Passa il dito sul labbro spaccato di Nico.

"Tranquillo, non ci sarà modo, perché non te lo permetterò." Lo spinge con un calcio via e si alza andando poi in bagno e chiudendosi dentro per fare una doccia sperando che l'acqua calda servisse anche a rilassarlo.

Stava passeggiando per il paddok vedendo i vari meccanici andare e venire dalle macchine e il tutto per prepararsi alla competizione. Era una cosa che non gli mancava di certo ma provava soddisfazione nel vedere che altri, anche se per loro scelta, erano ancora in quell'ansia assurda. Stava appena abbozzando un sorriso quando sente uno strattone e cerca di liberarsi vedendo poi un Valtteri decisamente furente. "He-"

"Hey un corno! Vedi di stare lontano da Lewis, lui adesso appartiene a me ok? Non ti permetto di fare come ti pare hai capito? HAI CAPITO NICO?"

"Ma che cazzo blateri?" Lo spinge indietro. "E non mi toccare prima di tutto." Sospira cercando di calmare il fastidio che sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco. "Non so che cosa insinui, ma sta pur certo che io n-"

"Non dire cazzate o credi che non sappia riconoscere il tuo profumo sui vestiti di Lewis?"

"Cosa sei? Realmente un segugio? E poi non ha senso che ti preoccupi tanto di un uomo che nemmeno ti ama." Lo sputa con tutto il veleno che aveva in corpo, Valtteri non lo conosceva nemmeno la metà di come lo conosceva lui. Di certo Lewis non apparteneva a lui. La gente si stava radunando e la cosa non si mostrava positiva, per fortuna, o forse no, proprio in quel momento arriva Lewis che prende la mano di Bottas vedendolo divertito per la sua stizza verso il gesto.

"Nico, come mai da queste parti?"

"E' il mio lavoro Hamilton, non è che lo..." si ferma sentendo una risata arrogante. 

"Hamilton? Non pensavo che fossimo diventati così formali, signor Rosberg."

"Si, di pure quello che vuoi, io devo andare." Si volta e se ne va non volendo assistere al siparietto ancora per molto sentendoli solo parlare e sentendosi frustrato per quel maledetto affronto. 'Ma tu vedi se uno deve essere attaccato dall'amante geloso mentre lavora.'

Per fortuna il gran premio era agli sgoccioli e non restava altro da fare se non intervistare gli ultimi e preparare le valigie. C'era un solo problema e quello era che tutto il cosmo doveva essersi allineato per distruggere la sua vita. Con la scusa che la Mercedes era il suo ex team i suoi datori avevano avuto la brillante idea di spedirlo esattamente da loro, peccato che dentro c'erano esattamente le due persone al mondo che non voleva vedere e, maledizione, il mondo era bello ampio. Appena entrato nei box capisce che le persone che non voleva vedere non erano due ma ben tre, si stava estendendo rapidamente il numero.

"Nico" Toto si avvicina con espressione fin troppo gioiosa stringendolo in modo quasi nauseabondo." Sono contento che tu sia venuto."

'Si, sapessi i salti di gioia che faccio io.' "Ciao Toto" ricambia l'abbraccio frettolosamente. "Sono qui per un paio di domande, nulla di troppo lungo.

"Lo sai che dopo una bella vittoria e, se si tratta di te, il tempo lo abbiamo sempre." Sorride e gli indica di procedere.

Per fortuna con il team le domande scorrono velocemente e senza molti problemi. Non poteva dire lo stesso dei piloti per cui si ritrova a faticare nel cercare di mantenere la calma specie con Valtteri che cerca di mostrare quanto Lewis sia suo 'Dio se sei patetico.' "Bene, non credo che ci sia altro da dire quindi io vi saluto."

"E speriamo che sia per sempre."

La voce di Valtteri gli arriva chiara e gli fa stringere un pugno. "Bhe, non so se sarà per sempre, ma sono sicuro che non ci sarai sempre tu in Mercedes, non ci si può accontentare per sempre. "Quelle parole non erano certo espresse solo per il team ma anche, e forse più, per Lewis.

"Non osare parlare di me se nemmeno mi conosci, Nico."

"Allora posso esortarti a fare lo stesso e, specialmente, a mettere bocca in quest-"

"LEWIS E' UNA MIA QUESTIONE."

"LEWIS. NON. HA. NIENTE. A . CHE .FARE. CON. TE." Aveva specificato una per una tutte le parole senza nemmeno rendersi conto che il diretto interessato era poggiato al muro con un ghigno stampato sul volto nel vedere i due uomini litigare per lui.

"LUI E' MIO DANNAZIONE."

"TU NEMMENO LO CONOSCI, E NON VENIRMI A DIRE IL CONTRARIO NON SAI NULLA DI LUI." Non avrebbe certo perso una battaglia dove sapeva di aver ragione, quindi esce sbattendo la porta e dirigendosi all'hotel, quello che aveva preso poteva essere molto più che sufficiente per l'intervista o almeno lo sperava seriamente, in caso contrario che facessero loro il resto.

Una volta in stanza si era fatto l'ennesima doccia e stava frizionando i capelli guardando fuori dalla finestra. Non gli importava molto di essere semi nudo chi poteva essere così bisognoso di guardarlo infondo? Sospira e sente bussare alla porta, quante diamine di volte lo avevano fatto in questo gran premio? Era tentato di non aprire ma poi si avvicina e apre la porta rimanendo sorpreso "Lewis?"

"Oh adesso sono nuovamente Lewis? Ah no aspetta, già nelle tue urla con Bottas su a chi io appartenessi ero nuovamente Lewis." Si avvicina e lo bacia sul collo sentendolo appena sospirare.

"Non so come ti faccia a piacere uno come lui."

"Non lo disprezzo di certo." Fa passare le mani sul suo torace senza maglietta sentendo ancora la pelle umida per la doccia. 

"Allora meglio che vai visto che è capace di sentire se sei stato qui." Lo allontana quasi brutalmente prima di andare verso la finestra.

"Allora perché tutte quelle scene eh?" Chiude la porta ma non esce poggiandovisi contro.

"Non capisco di cosa t-"

"Nico, non mi va di perdere tempo, e lo sai bene." Si avvicina nuovamente passando lentamente le labbra lungo la sua schiena. 

"Allora vattene no?" Si allontana infastidito e si avvicina alla finestra guardando di sotto. "Mi fai schifo, non mi piace certo essere toccato dopo che..."Rabbrividisce al pensiero.

"Oh che succede Nico? Sei geloso?" Ride sprezzante.

"No, non lo sono." Sibila e lo guarda, non riusciva a capire nulla e si sentiva solo così vuoto e stanco. Voleva una sola cosa, che Lewis se ne andasse, questo almeno finché non sente il cellulare e nota la sua espressione, sapeva che era lui ancora prima che lo dicesse.

"Mi sa che hai ragione, pensa davvero che io sia qui." Sogghigna "che dolce che è."

"E ALLORA VA DA LUI" stringe il davanzale scuotendo la testa e premendo appena la lingua sui denti nervosamente. "Per chi cazzo mi hai preso?" Non riusciva a trattenere la rabbia nella sua voce.

Il sorriso sfumò completamente dalle labbra di Lewis che getta il cellulare sulla sedia. "Spogliati."

"Cosa?"

"Spogliati Nico, mi sembra che non ci sia bisogno della laurea per capire quello che ho detto."

"Fottiti."

"Voglio fottermi te." Si sfila la maglietta afferrando i suoi pantaloni ma sentendo le mani di Nico trattenere le sue.

"Lascia Valtteri allora." Lo voleva, voleva che quel maledetto capisse cosa significava mettersi contro la persona che Lewis voleva, perchè si, quella maledetta persona era lui e non certo il finlandese. 

"E se lo faccio tu sottostai?"

"Se lo fai ne gioverai di gran lunga." Nota il suo sguardo sfuggire alla fede.

"E allora tu leva quel maledetto pezzo di metallo, non voglio sentirlo sulla mia pelle mentre mi tocchi." Lo spinge indietro vedendolo togliere l'anello per poggiarlo sul comodino. "Non li! Non lo voglio vedere."

Sbuffa e lo butta in uno dei cassetti sperando bene di ricordarsene poi. "Va meglio ora?"

"No, perchè ti ho detto di spogliarti Nico."

"Come vuoi Lewis." Si slaccia i pantaloni lasciandoli cadere e liberandosene poi con un calcio sentendo il suo corpo reagire allo sguardo dell'altro, si odiava per questo ma non poteva negarselo in questo momento e non voleva nemmeno farlo.

"Sei assurdamente bello." Si avvicina. "Hai sempre avuto tutto nella vita vero? Amore, amicizia, successo." Passa il dito lungo la linea dei suoi muscoli.

"Mi odi per questo?" Deglutisce appena. 

"Io? No, non ti ho mai odiato per queste cose, alla fine come vedi hai anche me no? O forse sono io ad avere te?" Sogghigna nel vedere Nico innervosirsi ma iniziare a spogliarlo invece che allontanarlo. Quello che erano stati rimaneva ancora, non lo poteva scordare, come non poteva con tutto quello che adesso li aveva allontanati. "Mi vuoi e non puoi più negarlo" gli afferra i box e lo spoglia prima di spingerlo a letto.

"Fanculo Lewis" lo tira a se "come se tu non mi volessi. Era così evidente che mi pensavi mentre lo baciavi." Lo graffia dietro la schiena sentendolo muoversi addosso facendo sfregare le loro erezioni. Si lascia andare sentendolo poi premersi contro la sua apertura, le relazioni recenti di ieri erano ancora ben presente e si trova a sentire le sue dita scivolare così bene dentro da restarne completamente stordito. Arriva a desiderare di più e lo spinge a stendersi sulla schiena salendogli addosso e indirizzando il sesso eretto e pulsante di Lewis dentro di se. La sensazione lo fece inarcare e gemere mentre si sedeva completamente sul suo bacino sentendo la mano di Lewis afferrargli il sesso.

"Nico, sei una visione così peccaminosa." Porta una mano ai suoi fianchi cominciando a muoversi facendolo sussultare sul suo corpo vedendolo appoggiarsi con le mani sulle sue spalle mentre lo sente muoversi ad un ritmo che era in perfetta armonia con il suo. "Così piccolo, sei una goduria." Ansima "lo senti quanto mi piaci vero Nico?" Sapeva che non avrebbe risposto, era perso nel suo piacere e il suo cellulare poggiato in modo tale da riprendere tutto, ancora una volta, non era stato notato.

"Non dovresti andare in camera tua Lewis?" Doveva ancora raccapezzarsi di quello che era successo, spinto dalla voglia di averlo non aveva pensato due volte a tradire sua moglie. 'Maledizione' prende l'anello e lo sta per indossare ma vede Lewis afferrarlo e guardarlo furente.

"Che cazzo fai?"

"E secondo te? Abbiamo fatto quello che volevi e qui-"

"Che volevo? CHE VOLEVO?"

"Adesso basta, dammi l'anello."

"Sei un maledetto bastardo vero principessa?" Si alza e apre la finestra gettandolo di sotto. "Corri a prenderlo" ride "non lascio Valtteri per te, e allo stesso tempo adesso tu sarai mio. "Prende il cellulare e gli mostra il video dove era evidente che Nico fosse più che desideroso di fare l'amore con lui. "A quanto pare non impari mai è? "Era soddisfatto della sua faccia e finalmente lo aveva in pugno.

"Che cosa vuoi da me adesso?"

"Tu sarai mio e solo mio e quando voglio il tuo culo sarai qui per darmelo o ovunque io vorrò."

"Non essere sciocco e cancella quel coso adesso."

"Non mi lascio gettare come un sacco della spazzatura."

"LEWIS AIUTAMI A TROVARE L'ANELLO."

"Divertiti Nico." Sogghigna e si riveste. "Oh, domani verrai con me per un tatuaggio."

"Non vog-"

"DOMANI VERRA-"

"HO DETTO NO!"

"Va bene, allora vediamo un po' il numero di Vivian."

"Che cosa vuoi fare? Okok io verrò con te, farò tutto, ma non farlo."

"Brava la mia principessa." Mette il cellulare in tasca e lascia Nico vestirsi per cercare un anello che non troverà mai perché era appena scivolato nella tasca dei pantaloni insieme al cellulare.

"Dove stiamo andando Lewis? Avrei dovuto prendere un maledetto aereo e me lo hai fatto perdere."

"Quante storie, fai come se non potessi permettertene altri mille di biglietti." Apre la porta di un negozio e sorride "benissimo, adesso devi levarti la maglietta."

"Voglio sapere almeno per quale motivo." Era nervoso e certo le cose non andarono meglio quando aveva visto l'idea di Lewis, una specie di doppio laccio che poi facevano cadere la L come un ciondolo. "Non posso farlo" vede il cellulare e si siede maledicendolo mentalmente. Faceva male, un male che non sembrava possibile che dovesse provare solo per un capriccio di quel maledetto uomo. Finito il suo vede Lewis incidersi il suo nome sul polso guardandolo soddisfatto. "Sarà difficile nasconderlo a Bottas." sibila.

"Non devo nascondere nulla a nessuno" accarezza piano il suo collo senza fargli male.

Stava tornando a casa e teneva la camicia alta. Aveva passato tutti i giorni in cui il tatuaggio andava curato con Lewis che aveva pensato personalmente a tenerlo pulito. Una volta rincasato abbraccia con forza la moglie ricordandosi della fede e dovendo trovare una giustificazione al perchè l'aveva sfilata. Alla fine trovò due scuse assurde ma che sembravano averla convinta specialmente quando aveva detto che, per farsi perdonare, aveva fatto il tatuaggio di una collana con la lettera L incisa che a lei aveva detto significare love.

"Nico, ho una sorpresa per te lo sai?"

"Davvero amore mio? E che sorpresa è?" La vede andare alla porta e aprendo nota "LEWIS." Ma cos- cosa aveva al collo? Fottuto bastardo, è la sua fede, non l'aveva mai buttata eppure non aveva esitato a fargliela cercare per tutta la notte. Lo avrebbe strangolato con quella, ormai aveva deciso, alla prima occasione.

"Anche io sono felice di vedere te Nico." No, non poteva nemmeno dire quanto la cosa lo stesse divertendo.

"Sono così felice che voi due siate tornati amici, non puoi nemmeno immaginare Nico." La cosa assurda è che lei sembrava davvero così felice che non poteva negarle un sorriso." Ho detto a Lewis che può passare la settimana prima di Monaco qui invece che nell'Hotel, che cosa ne pensi?

'Che ne penso? Penso che lo ammazzerò.' "Non so come vi siate incontrati ma penso di aver sposato un angelo." Vede il ragazzo passare dietro di lui per sussurrargli qualcosa.

"Ma sei innamorato del demonio." Passa una mano sulla sua schiena mostrando che voleva solo poggiare al muro le valigie.

"Oh Lewis, questa te la devo raccontare" apre appena la camicia che Nico cerca di richiudere. "Sai perché ha quel tatuaggio? Non potrai mai crederci." La donna sembrava fintamente esasperata.

"No, non lo so, ma sono curioso." Incrocia le braccia per ascoltarla.

"Bhe, devi sapere che il signore qui ha perso la fede."

"No? Non mi dire che lo ha fatto davvero."

"Oh si che lo ha fatto, adesso ne aspettiamo una nuova ma la cosa bella è che per farsi perdonare si è tatuato questo per indicare quanto mi ami." Sorride raggiante al marito.

"Ma veramente?" Guarda verso Nico divertito" che storia dolce e commovente."

'Maledetto bastardo, hai finito di prendermi per il cu... che stai facendo Lewis? Abbassa quelle maledette maniche.' "Bhe credo che sia ora di mostrare la sua camera a Lewis."

"Che fretta c'è Nico? Non temere non sono stanco."

"Ok, allora posiamo almeno le valigie." Lo afferra sul braccio andando a strattonare giù la camicia "tienile giù" sibila al suo orecchio.

"Dai Nico, lasciagli almeno prendere un po' di thè. "Sorride e va in cucina seguito immediatamente da un Lewis che era evidente avesse appena cominciato a fare danno. Appena in cucina prende immediatamente posto vicino a Lewis per evitare che facesse mosse azzardate ma se ne pente quasi immediatamente. Sente una mano passare sulla sua gamba in una carezza prepotente e quasi vendicativa. Cerca di non mostrare nulla tramite le sue espressioni, come poteva quel bastardo toccarlo e intavolare una discussione così calma come se nulla fosse. Porta una sua mano a bloccare quella di Lewis ma ottiene solo che con uno strattone più vigoroso lui la portasse decisamente in mezzo alle sue gambe iniziando a massaggiarlo lungo il pube.

"Lewis." Lo guarda con occhi di fuoco notando la moglie girarsi per prendere la bevanda. 

"Che c'è ti stai già bagnando?" Ghigna e lancia uno sguardo a Vivian prima di baciarlo con impeto trattenendo un suo gemito fra le labbra e sentendosi spingere notando i suoi occhi spaventati.

"Ma sei impazzito?" Il suo era meno di un sussurro ma più che sufficiente per compiacere l'altro. Scatta in piedi e si avvia verso il corridoio, aveva seriamente bisogno di darsi una sistemata. Sente Lewis dire a Vivian che sarebbero tornati subito, voleva solo accontentare Nico con quelle valigie e la sente ridere prima che Lewis lo raggiunga e lo tiri in stanza premendolo contro il muro.

"Che c'è Nico? Nascondiamo la verità?"

"Non ti sembra di esagerare? Mi sembra che se devo essere più chiaro di così tanto vale dirgli ch-"

"che mi ami?"

"Lewis."

"Negalo finché vuoi, non mi cambia."

"Mi piaci così tanto." Non sapeva nemmeno perché lo stava dicendo e non avrebbe dovuto visto la sua faccia.

"Mi sembra di sentir parlare un ragazzino."

"Forse perché non è un ti amo ci hai pensato?" Stringe gli occhi allargando appena le gambe sentendo nuovamente la sua mano toccarlo con insistenza. "Ti prego non adesso."

"Non mi importa nulla di quello che vuoi tu." Solleva la mano e afferra il suo volto baciandolo con foga facendo aderire i loro corpi frizionandosi contro di lui. "Sembri così spaventato Nico... oppure è bisogno?"

Come poteva spiegargli quello che gli girava nella testa? Come erano arrivati a quel momento?

"Vuoi davvero che ti lasci così? Rispondimi."

"No." Si sentiva così umiliato ma eccitato allo stesso tempo. Sente la camicia che viene strappata e il morso di Lewis dove c'era la L.

"Ti voglio e ti voglio adesso ma sai una cosa? Ti lascio così perché devi capire che non sei tu ad avere potere su di me ma io ne avrò più di quanto desideri su te." Gli da un ultimo morso sul collo in un segno abbastanza evidente prima di lasciarlo e uscire dalla porta salutando le piccole che a quanto pare si erano appena svegliate mentre Nico si accascia contro il muro cercando di non lasciar andare dei singhiozzi. Lewis gli aveva scosso la vita fin da quando erano bambini ma adesso era riuscito a fargli crollare il mondo intero, non gli piacevano gli uomini e lo aveva capito quando lo aveva testato con Toto, ma Lewis gli piaceva, gli piaceva quasi da fargli male. "Cazzo Nico... che cosa stai facendo?" Adesso sembrava così lontano il giorno in cui pensava a quanto odiasse Lewis contro quella finestra fredda.


End file.
